


untitled arranged marriage AU

by growlery



Series: Summer Pornathon 2012 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Arranged Marriage, Canon Compliant, Community: summerpornathon, F/M, Notfic, Team Gluttony, arthur darvill as boy!mithian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena is married off to Mithian for reasons. This goes about as well as could be expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled arranged marriage AU

**Author's Note:**

> for the bonus challenge #5 at summerpornathon, genderbending! I made mithian a boy and got really attached to his and elena's arranged marriage but never managed to turn it into real fic.

Mithian and Elena would be married off, right, because reasons that make as much sense as the show's reasons, and at first they don't really like each other. They don't hate each other or anything, Mithian just finds Elena's boldness kind of off-putting and Elena thinks Mithian has a giant stick up his arse, plus she's kind of wary of this married off business after the thing with Arthur went so badly. But it's for ~the good of the kingdom~ or something, and they really don't hate each other, so after courting for a while and being guilted by their family they just suck it up and get married. Except then they realise they actually have things in common, like their love of horseriding, and there is BONDING because Elena really really misses Gawant and the only time she feels at home is when she's riding, and Mithian sympathises with that. Also he feels guilty because out of both of them she lost so much more, so they go riding together a lot and BOND and Mithian laughs at Elena's terrible jokes and makes some of his own and Elena is just like :DDDDDDDDD but also *_______* because Mithian is really very pretty, especially when they race and he's bent low, his back a long taut line. 

And then there is much faily seduction on Elena's part and Mithian is bemused until eventually Elena sighs and says I'M SEDUCING YOU, DUH and he's just like ??? YOU DON'T NEED TO SEDUCE ME, WE'RE MARRIED and Elena's all YES BUT YOU DON'T WANT ME and Mithian's just stares at her for a few moments because he thought that was obvious, I mean, it's Elena, she's sort of fiercely beautiful and he can't help but stare a little, sometimes, and Elena's just like ...you do want me, then? and Mithian is like YES, YOU FOOL but he's grinning so wide that when Elena kisses him their teeth mash together and neither of them can stop giggling and it's AMAZING. 

And then they adopt Morgana as their court sorcerer and everyone lives happily ever after! THE END.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] untitled arranged marriage AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585708) by [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira)




End file.
